


Without you, I’m miserable

by ButtLordLunaPower



Series: GanLink Office (or something) [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Ganon watches Link, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot Twists, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtLordLunaPower/pseuds/ButtLordLunaPower
Summary: Ganon wanted to watch.So Link puts on a show.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: GanLink Office (or something) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687108
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Without you, I’m miserable

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is doing well during COVID-19 please stay indoors and read/write fanfic if it means getting you to stay inside! 
> 
> Please enjoy this little awful smut I wrote very quickly. :,)

It was sound, large, big. 

It _vibrates._ And he loves it 

Link was spread, knees dipped into the duvet. The blanket felt cool against his warm skin, snug even, comfortable. 

Link can feel gold eyes prying into his very essence. He turned his head, Ganon was barely in his peripheral but he could see his eyes dilated, lust-ridden. The Hylian snorts — suddenly cut off with a breathy moan. He pushed the toy deeper. 

“You’re a fucking tease.” Ganondorf’s sultry voice lingers in the back of his mind slowly bubbling up to the forefront. Link turns again, Ganon is unbuckling his trousers, slipping a hand in. It was nice seeing the man disheveled and in more of a compromising position. Link saw him though, naked. Dirty and desperate. 

Smiling, Link spreads his legs wider. Without Ganon — the bed was easier to sprawl on. His knees spreading wider, hoping, _praying_ that the Gerudo could see everything. The way he let his back arch the deeper the toy pressed. Link was biting his lips, refusing to let a moan escape from his throat, refusing to let Ganon have the satisfaction. This was _his_ idea after all. 

It wasn’t that Ganon had never caught Link alone before. He just never attempted to acknowledge his presence, so it was a surprise when the situation turned to this. Willingly spreading himself open with the intention of letting Ganon witness the pleasure the blond desperately craves. 

Turning once more, he sighs. “Bet it sucks being all the way over there, not being able to run your hands over me - _oh.”_ A particular angle and thrust has Link biting his lip. His cock lightly brushed over the silk. 

“Fuck, Link don’t stop.” Ganon had shoved his pants off to the side, hand wrapped around his own cock even though he’s so far away, he could see it dripping, _begging_ for release. 

“Okay, Okay just - _Oh, oh f-fuck.”_ The dildo brushed again. Half tempted to grip his cock and stoke it in time with the thrusts of the toy. But they wanted to drag this out, his member lightly brushing over the duvet rhythmically was enough to keep him sane. The position made him feel like a horny teenager. Inexperienced and confused. 

Ganon leans further back in his chair, the noise bringing Link back onto reality. He’s like this for the man, wanting, a mess. Not that he was faring much better. His large hand was gripping the chair, it almost looked like he was going to break it. The Gerudo tried to look careless, but Link knew in small moments of desperation what Ganon wanted. If he could, Link would go over there and ride his cock, or Ganon could pound him into the bed. But that wasn’t what Ganondorf had requested. He wanted a show. 

And Link was more than willing to let him have one. 

Link took it upon himself to perhaps speed things up slightly, maybe even tease the man and milk his patience for what it was worth. 

Taking a tight grip on the dildo, he pushed it in. More, deeper, “Yes, yes! Fuck, G-Ganon!” Link screamed into the pillow in front of him. Eyes closed tightly, toes curling in pleasure, Link heard a subdued moan from the other side of the room. 

In time, Link has slowly realised his need for Ganondorf, his body, his aroma, it was a chore to resist. They knew this. Bitter conversation and arguing had gotten old — slowly dissolving into a good fuck here and there. It was an irresistible thing. It was their thing, aggressively banging and Links head was moulded into soft Gerudean pillows once every fortnight. This thing was no one's business but theirs. 

“Touch yourself.” Ganon instructed. And Link does. 

Thrusting into his hand, he throws his head forward with a gasp. “G-Gods.” He plays with the base, avoiding the most sensitive parts that could send him over too quickly. He squirms with anticipation, especially as Ganon releases a deep breath, situating himself once more. Getting even more into the nefarious act 

His legs were spread as he slouched into the chair, pelvis thrusting into his hand, his cock red at the tip desperate for release. “You’re stunning,” Ganon gives a soft chuckle, half was a moan, “I could bend you over my desk one day and fuck the shit out of you.” Hand finally encases the top of his leaking cock, head fell back as crimson hair fell from his shoulders. “Show people you’re mine.” Ganondorf growled. Not quite there, but soon he would be spilling .

He thrusts faster, stokes more in pace with the toy cock in his ass. Gods, he wanted Ganon to lavish him in attention other than words. Link gasps, his own touch, warm in the cool air. Swallowing, he peeked towards himself; the way his cock thrusts through the circle of his hand. He almost felt overwhelmed -- a toy playing with his insides, an aroused voice tampering him to continue behind him. Link could feel his body -- and it felt like it was drowning in hot arousal. 

Link’s small lithe shoulders held most his weight, soft sheets irritating and making him slightly uncomfortable. Nevertheless; he doesn’t hesitate to wet his thumb, swiping it over the head of his member. Link shutters, he’s so hard it almost hurts, circling over the head, precome lubricating the rest. He groaned, hips split on jerking into his hand or against the toy in his ass. 

Ganon’s voice was vague on the verge of breathless, Link couldn't turn his head, will power and strength demanded that he stay firmly planted with his hand wrapped around his cock, and his other hand toying with his insides. But he could hear the small shuddering breaths behind his naked form. 

“Link-” The Gerudo man sighs, “Gods Link you’re so, so.” He stops suddenly, pleasure raking up his spine, Ganondorf gives a breathless laugh. 

“What am I Ganon?” Link starts coaxing the hand around his cock to go faster, taking a second to get his hand and pelvis into a rhythm, “Please Ganon, _oh please_ tell me what I am - _fuck_!” A particular thrust sends his falling forward slightly, he bites his lip except this time he can taste blood. A familiar feel is building inside of him, the sheets are damp with sweat and drool, and Link is almost ready to beg, he’s rolling his hips again, jarring with desperation. 

It wasn’t like Ganon was faring much better, if only Link could have a small glimpse behind him, see his large aching member. Link could only fantasize for the moment because his position just _wouldn’t allow it._   
  
He stoked faster, and he heard Ganon do the same. Link wanted to grip the sheets, tear them to shreds, tear anything apart if it would lead him to achieve release. Fuck right now, he knows regret would come to him later, this was now. He was going to come. His release was going to stain the silk. Soft and gliding against his damp skin, Link was breathing rapidly, creeping towards his release, yearning to come. Be satisfied. Needing it, he _needed_ it. 

“ _Fuck!_ Link, you’re gorgeous.” He’s stroking faster now, they both are. Link can feel it, Ganon can feel it. 

Finally Ganondorf’s voice was picked up behind him, “Fuck yourself Link, _fuck yourself._ ” 

Taking this as an invitation, Link pulls the dildo from his ass, and throws it on the floor in probably some forgotten corner. He’d deal with it later. Right now, there were better and more thrilling things to deal with. 

His ass was already lubricated, and Link was half tempted to draw it out even more, but he didn’t want the torture to last too long, quickly forcing his fingers into himself. Two, then three, four. _Fuck_ , he it was becoming increasingly clear that it was finally going to end. Ganon always tells him how tight he was - is - and Link could feel it, the way his fingers drag against his tight insides, he fondles himself. 

Fucking himself quickly, he wasn’t quite able to contain the mutters and groans of pleasure that lay at the tip of his tongue, Desire radiated and flooded his body with intense motions. Blue eyes flutter closed. For a moment, Link can only hear their breathing, their panting filled the room. 

Soon, the fingers in his ass brushing against his prostate brings everything down. Smashing his face into the linen “ _Fuck, yeah,”_ Vision going funny as come drowls from the head of his cock, shuttering and going limp, Link’s breathing was hard, and rasp. 

Link maneuvers, seeing the man behind him lose control, the Hylian has never seen Ganon touch himself, but if this didn’t end soon, he would be hot and bothered again. Link’s body was still settling in afterglow.   
  
Suddenly, Ganon came, with a mild groan. His head was thrown back, and Link could see the glorious muscle’s tense and glistening with sweat.

After a moment of relishing in afterglow, Link sits up, his back aches from the position, but it doesn’t last long. Climbing from the bed, his feets plant themselves to the floor and begin walking towards the back of the room, stumbling slightly as he caught himself on the dresser. 

Link finds his voice, “I can’t wait for this whole thing to be over.” Ganondorf laughs in response.   
  
“I was informed that isolation should be over at the beginning of May, I’ll be sure you’re my first stop.”   
  
The Hylian smiles, “Mm, gonna actually fuck my brains out next time?”

Ganondorf makes it seem as though he was contemplating, “Perhaps I will.” he answers. Excitement and even anticipation lingers in his voice, making Link excited. 

“Promise?” Link asks.   
  
“..promise.” he replied, breathless. 

“Good,” The boy begins, “I’ll hold you to it.”

Link shuts his laptop, and flops himself onto his sheets. Yearning for the large Gerudean male to be by his side once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, and pretty clumsy, I just reeeaaally needed to write something. I’ve been stuck inside for three weeks and I didn’t feel productive, so I made this. BUT!! I have a prequel on the way (I’m very excited) for another mini-series, and i have a ganlink chapter series in the works as well.
> 
> Very excited UwU!


End file.
